Zanarkand, City of Lights
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: AU Zanarkand the city of sin and lights, no holy men or naive women should live there, but Yuna is trying to prove them wrong that she, a holy man's daughter, can live there YxT and more
1. Chapter One

A/N: First try at Final Fantasy, so please be gentle.

I got this idea because when I started to play X again and when I saw Zanarkand that first thing I said was "Zanarkand the city of lights." That jump-started this idea to have it in this setting somewhat like what I've heard of Las Vegas, but with a few tweaks. I'll try to be true to the characters, yet please forgive me for a few OOC moments. Now don't write me off just yet I have a tendency to go against the grain and you might think I'm heading straight for a cliché (I might, but usually) instead I'll go a totally different direction.

Hope you like it right there are a rough draft of the summary.

Summary- Zanarkand the city of lights, and home of a thousands celebrities like Tidus and Shuyin, two amazing blitzball players (also twin brothers). It's the city of sin no place for the High Summoner and his daughter, yet there they are moving to Zanarkand. TxY and more

Ah, Zanarkand, the city of lights, so different from many villages in Spira, the only other one rivaling in population and machina is Luca, yet that is barely. The land of sin, nothing seems sacred here. While in Bevelle, Yevon is great and prayer seems to be everywhere, Zanarkand is different totally different. No one prays here and if they do they usually don't do it in public. This place was no place for holy men or naïve women, but it seemed as if someone didn't catch the drift.

It was all over the papers **"High Summoner Braska and his Daughter: Moving to Zanarkand"**. No one wanted to believe that one of the most beloved holy men was moving to place filled with sin and so many people sent letters in fear for his daughter. So many wondered would the young lady, training to go in her father's footsteps, fall in with the wrong crowd and be tainted by a bad man, like many of the Zanarkand Blitzball players. There was so much speculation on the two that not many noticed that the Zanarkand Abes had once again won the Crystal Cup, thanks to their two budding stars Shuyin and Tidus. Both of the boys were Jecht's blood and took after their father.

After a tragic accident though, causing Shuyin's fiancé's death, he had told the media that this was his last year and he was playing in memory for Lenne. This news had shaken blitzball fans, but now all their attention was on the approaching airship that held two of Bevelle's finest.

"People said they're going to try to clean it up here," a man whispered to a blonde male, whom wore dark sunglasses over his deep blue eyes. His excitement was held at bay because the other man beside him, who resembled him greatly, just stood there solemn.

"Yes, I also heard that Braska's daughter had always wished to see Zanarkand, and since she is almost of age he's moving her hear," a woman jumped in with the gossip. Both blondes looked towards the sky totally ignoring the whispers.

"Look it's the ship!"

"The ship!"

In the shimmering sunlight a large red ship landed gracefully on a platform. It seemed like hours to the excited blonde for the ramp to be lowered.

"Tidus, calm down," the somber one whispered.

"Sorry, Shuyin, it's just that Braska is a friend of the old man and Auron, so I'm just curious what he looks like," Tidus replied quickly trying to get a view of the two celebrities. The first to come out were Auron and a young woman who looked a lot like him, both were brandishing their swords as a warning to those who weren't happy about the arrival of High Summoner Braska and his daughter. Next was a trio of Al Bhed, two males and a female. Finally two figures cloaked in robe like things walked off of the ramp. A mixture of boos and whoops of happiness greeted them. The smaller figure seemed to somewhat hide behind the larger one.

"She's shy!" Tidus exclaimed, and even though he couldn't see his brother's eyes he was well aware the Shuyin had just rolled them.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" he suggested. Tidus seemed raring to go but Shuyin kept a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's not run towards the two of them like maniacs so we don't get sliced into a million pieces?" he added.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Tidus smiled sheepishly.

Shuyin and Tidus, though twins, couldn't be any more different. While the latter was youthful and energetic the former had issues with anger and had the colder personality. Both, though were amazing blitzball players and decent people with level heads.

As they pressed through the crowd the younger female that stood next to Auron gripped her sword slightly tighter. She then lightly touched Auron on the arm to alert him of the two's presence. He turned his attention to the two and with what seemed to be a smirk; Auron leaned and whispered something her ear. She allowed her grip to slack a little, and the Al Bhed, upon noticing the two's relaxed stance didn't raise any weapons either.

"Tidus, Shuyin," Auron spoke loud enough for Braska to hear. A smile filtered over the holy man's face as he remembered Jecht's twins. When they were children Jecht and his wife had little to no idea what to do with the boys and thus they grew apart from their parents.

"Hey, Auron," Tidus greeted, but Shuyin just nodded his head and smirked at the girl beside Auron as she sized him up, just in case. "Who's that?" Tidus asked nodding towards her.

"This is my daughter Paine," Auron replied. Paine nodded towards both of them in acknowledgment.

"Ah, so the old man wanted to invite you guys to our place after you get settled for dinner," Tidus explained.

"Yes, Jecht wishes to see you again," Shuyin added. The only female Al Bhed jumped and turned to the smaller robed figure.

"Yunie, this is so cool!" she cheered.

"Yes, well we should go now Tidus," Shuyin spoke briskly before walking back through the crowd. The younger brother waved enthusiastically before following his brother's lead.

"Wow, that one wasn't all that nice," the Al Bhed female stuck her tongue out in the direction Shuyin and Tidus had taken.

"Rikku, I think something happened to him," Yuna whispered trying to remember what she had read about before coming to Zanarkand.

"He lost his fiancé," Paine supplied, "and this was his last year playing." The other two girls stared at her in shock. "I studied up on Zanarkand and that was one of the head lines. She was killed by a drunk," she sighed.

"Oh, for moment I was about to ask you if you had a crush on him!" Rikku teased.

"Minus fifty points," Paine stated.

"Uh! No fair! Paine!" Rikku whined and Yuna giggled.

"Let's go," Auron commanded.

It was near seven when Shuyin and Tidus had finally gotten back to the mansion. The door was opened for them by a maid and both of them were handed towels and recited messages.

"Your father wants you to go to the parlor," she instructed. Tidus snorted while Shuyin had kept all comments and sounds to himself.

Jecht the best blitzball player ever was sitting dejected in a comfy recliner. It had been years since he had been able to play blitz and he had alienated his sons so badly there was no way to reconnect with them that he could see. Now here he was running a company with his bum leg while his sons, whom he barely knew, played a game, he knew and loved. Sometimes it was more than he could bear. He loved his children and wished only the best for them, yet he couldn't put it in words or actions.

"Yeah?" Tidus asked leaning against the door jam. Shuyin was far behind him not even looking towards Jecht.

"You saw Braska and Auron like I said right?" Jecht asked. Tidus nodded. "Good, they'll come over for dinner?" once again Tidus nodded. "Alright you can leave." Jecht placed a hand over his face as the two left him all alone. The other hand groped for the cane he was now forced to use. He stood with a slight wobble and limped all the way to the sports room where many trophies and pictures of his past triumphs and now his sons were placed.

It wasn't long after Tidus had gotten ready that the doorbell had begun ring its hollow chime. Giving himself a smile, Tidus ran a hand through his hair and decided to answer the door himself. A quick slide down the banister, along with a quick maneuver to keep from getting hurt, and he had landed right in front of the door before the maid had gotten to it. Tidus swung the door open and gave his guests the most charming smile he could and tried to hide his shock when he saw the group. Not only had Braska and Auron come but also their daughters and some friends it seemed.

"Sorry for the large crowd," Braska apologized.

"Ah, no problem we have enough room!" Tidus shrugged it off and moved slightly to the side allowing them to enter. Yuna gasped at the sheer size of the mansion it was practically the size of a temple.

"Wow, this place is huge," she whispered.

"Wow! Yunie!" Rikku giggled as she danced around. Paine and another woman with long black hair just looked around not saying anything.

"Hey, brudda!" a familiar voice called out to Tidus.

"Wakka? It's been months man!" Tidus hugged him and the orange haired man grinned and hugged the blonde back.

"Ya, I know Yuna. I'm practically her older brother. Oh and this is Lu!" he pointed to the stoic black haired woman.

"Lu?" Tidus said a little confused.

"Actually I'm Lulu not Lu," she corrected. Tidus gave her an uneasy smile before he led to group to the dinning room. The room was made to impress not exactly for family dinners.

They never ate together unless it was a forced occasion like now, but Shuyin might not even come. After talking to their father he had gone into a silent rage and stayed in his room. It wouldn't surprise Tidus too terribly much if he were forced to give his brother food after the guest left of course.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing," Yuna whispered from behind him. The arched ceiling was amazing just like a place of worship, except people here ate in it.

"This is huge! A lot bigger than home, and not as smelly," Rikku gave a teasing look towards her group. Yuna and her gather smiled along with Wakka, but no one else seemed to care.

"All right, you guys can sit down I'll get the old man," Tidus announced, but he stopped once the clicking of his father's cane echoed in the silence behind him. Turning slightly to look at him Tidus' eyes widened as he noticed his brother standing right behind their father.

"Braska," Jecht greeted as he hobbled towards the group.

"They said the injury was bad, but I had no idea how bad it was," Braska replied looking concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing! Plus, I'm too old to play now, and my boys still play," Jecht waved off his friends worry.

"I'm retiring Jecht, you only have Tidus to watch in a little while, if you ever will," Shuyin said coldly as he leaned against the wall. Tidus flushed at his brother's icy tone, but he did not defend Jecht. Jecht on the other hand huffed and motioned for them to sit.

The dinner was mostly uneventful, not that any of them minded, and consisted of mostly small talk between the three older men.

"So, Yuna how long are you staying?" Tidus asked.

"Well, we're staying for a while, father just bought a house," Yuna blushed.

"Ah, cool! So, that means you can… uh, you know watch some blitz!" Tidus smiled and won another blush from Yuna.

"That, that would be nice," she stuttered and Tidus gave her his million gil smile.

"Great! This is Shuyin's last year," he said giving his brother a look. Shuyin didn't return he stared at his plate and picked out some of the food.

"Hey, Tidus you gonna win every game this year, ya?" Wakka asked from across the table.

"Of course!" Tidus grinned.

"Yeah, because he's my boy!" Jecht said proudly. The grin that had been on Tidus' face slackened and Shuyin glanced up from his plate to give Jecht one of the coldest glares he could manage.

"Yes, suppose now that we are celebrities we're _your_ children now," Shuyin snapped before pushing away from the table.

"I'm finished with my supper now, may I be excused," he asked.

"Yes, and don't think you'll be able to go to any clubs tonight!" Jecht called after him.

_Stupid old man, Shuyin doesn't go to clubs anymore not since Lenne and you wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to _Tidus winced when his brother's door slammed shut.

The rest of the group looked shocked, but when Jecht started a conversation about the extermination of fiends with Auron the rest settled down.

"So, uh, Yuna you want to go to the club tonight?" Tidus asked feeling edgy.

"I would love too!" Yuna started to say.

"But, she can't! Poor Yunie always has to have a body guard around and Paine is such a party pooper!" Rikku pouted. Tidus glanced at the quiet girl who hadn't said a single word in his presence. Her crimson eyes were focused on her plate as she ate and she totally ignored the others except when her father would speak to her.

"Well, maybe some other time?" Tidus suggested. _Like when I can get some of the guys too so no one will be lonely _Tidus smiled.

"That would be nice," Yuna agreed.

"Yeah, but only if I get to come too!" Rikku added in. Tidus chuckled and nodded.

"Of course and I get introduce you guys to some of my friends," he grinned once more.

"I don't know," Paine finally spoke up, "this is Zanarkand, the city of sin, and I was informed that Yuna's image must be upheld."

"If it's about the drinking that's okay, she doesn't have to drink alcohol," he replied sheepishly. Paine said no more for the rest of dinner and the rest followed suit until it was time for the group to leave.

"See ya!" Wakka called as he left Lulu nodded her head towards the two and soon the group dwindled to Braska and Yuna.

"It was good to see you again Jecht you too Tidus, and tell Shuyin the same," Braska smiled.

"It was very nice…to meet you," Yuna blushed.

"Yeah, you too!" Tidus then leaned in and hugged her. Yuna flushed red and became extremely quiet. "See you Braska, Yuna!" With a smile still etched on his face he headed back towards his room to get ready for the clubs.

"You…did good," Jecht mumbled behind him.

"Eh, thanks?" Tidus mumbled back and closed the door to his sanctuary. Turning on the sphere he smirked as the news anchor started talking about the Abes flawless victory thanks to himself and Shuyin. _Man, I love the sports channel _he grinned as they showed a close up of him doing his amazing moves, but as always they switched over to Shuyin and covered some on him. After a while he had gotten a little bored from the coverage and switched it to a few more channels until it landed on Yuna. She was giving a speech of some sort and many people were smile at her.

"…I believe that Zanarkand, even with its withdrawal from Yevon and its teachings is not a place for bad people. Sir Jecht, a man who had protected my father in his younger years resides there and Sir Auron knows that land also. Do not fret I will be fine." She ended her speech and bowed allowing a man, Maester Mika Tidus believed, to take the podium.

_She's really pretty _Tidus thought as he stared at her figure that was off to the side. After watching for about an hour or two he finally glanced at the clock. _Well, I guess I'll have to skip out on the club tonight, Gippal won't miss me…_

Tidus then fell into a dreamless sleep for once in that whole entire week.

A/N: Yay! I finished! Now thank you for those who read it! It would be pretty sweet for you to review since I put a lot of time and effort into this story .; All right I would like to know if you have any suggestions for Seymour's occupation? Now this is unedited so if you see anything horribly wrong don't be scare to point it out, 'kay? Now reasons for certain things.

_Why did you kill Lenne?_ Well, I don't know her character that well and I can grasp Shuyin's a lot better, or at least I think. Plus there's this pairing I want to try out that I have never really seen anywhere…

Now, I kept Yuna as she was in X because I like her better that way, but I adore Paine and a lot of the characters from X-2 so I must add them in there.

The only thing really different about Spira is Zanarkand is not ruins and there's no Sin, though that doesn't mean I won't work that in somehow….

Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm back! –insert evil laughter here- Yes, I have come to take up my throne upon this fanfiction! Yeah well I hope you enjoy! Now as I have writing this I have listened to an extremely fast version of "I'm Blue". Also this would have been out earlier, but I went out of state! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will own it either!

----

"Hello, everyone this is Shelinda with your news! The Abes have won another game flawlessly, and all thanks to the blonde duo, Shuyin and Tidus," the anchorwoman spoke excitedly about the game.

Yuna continued to brush her hair as she watched screen clips of the game repeat. At first it was odd to hear about the two boys she had met a month ago, but now they were always on the spheres. Everything about their life was watched and scrutinized almost like hers had been when she lived in Bevelle, yet not as bad.

With a sigh Yuna shut off the sphere screen and started to get ready for bed. A tap came from her window and a frown marred her features before she walked towards it. Sitting out on the balcony, was only Rikku who seemed to be talking to someone.

"Hey, Yunie I was afraid you had already gone to sleep," she said sheepishly.

"No, I didn't, but why did you tap on the window?" Yuna asked confused. Rikku grinned at her cousin and pointed down. The soft pat of Yuna's feet was the only noise that sounded until she gasped when she looked over the balcony.

"Tidus?" she called as her eyes rested on the blonde male. He grinned at her and waved.

"Hey Yuna, this is Gippal," he whispered and jerked his thumb to the side were another blonde male stood with an eye patch. _Wow, there are a lot of blondes, and is that Shuyin I see? _Yuna squinted at another figure that was hidden by the shadows.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Yuna asked. Tidus blushed and was thankful of the dark that hid it.

"Well, I, uh, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a club with me," he stammered. A smile crept upon Yuna's face and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to go," she said, but then her eyes traveled towards Rikku and she bit her lip. "Um, you agree right?" Her Al Bhed cousin grinned in return and nodded her head causing some of her braids to fall upon her shoulders.

"Of course Yunie! Paine isn't here to spoil the fun!" she giggled. Yuna didn't quite see the humor in it, she knew Paine was only doing her job and was very pleased that she was.

"Who me?" Paine's voice struck cold in the silence. With a guilty look upon her face Yuna glanced back at the girl who had protected for the longest time. Even when both were younger Paine would stay by her father and try to protect Yuna, even though Yuna was about two years older than Paine was. It seemed natural for the stoic woman to be near and sword ready, but it was also something Yuna wanted to change.

"Hi, Paine," Yuna looked down at the ground guilty.

"You know I'm under specific orders to keep watch over you," Paine drawled on.

"Yes, I know, but Paine can't we go out and have fun? Please?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dr. P! We should get to have at least some fun!" Rikku agreed readily. An arched brow was their only reply; Yuna sighed and began to turn around to tell Tidus she couldn't go.

"Fine, but Yuna should get dressed," Paine ordered. Both of the older girls jumped in a joy. Rikku then leaned over that railing and announced that they would be joining, and as Yuna walked into her room she heard the males reply happily.

Tidus watched the balcony waiting to see if Yuna would peer over once again, but after a few minutes when nothing happened he looked back at the group that had accompanied him. Gippal and Shuyin were somewhat visible, but Nooj and Baralai were too far in the shadows for Tidus to actually see.

"What are you guys doing?" Tidus asked the hidden ones. Almost right after he said that a back door opened revealing the position of his friends, who were talking quietly amongst themselves, but that wasn't what Tidus was looking at. The three girls stood there looking unlike each other. Yuna had on an outfit that was more fit for a walk in the park after a candlelight dinner, Paine looked as if she were to go to some dark depressing place, but Rikku was actually dressed to go to the club.

"Sorry I tried to get Yunie to put on something of mine. I tried with Paine too, but she threatened respect points," Rikku apologized. Shuyin from the post on his tree snorted, but Tidus didn't really hear either all he could do was stare at the gorgeous girl before him. Yuna in turn blushed from Tidus' looks. Shaking his head Tidus looked over the other two so I wouldn't seem like he was interested in Yuna. _I'm not interested in her; she's like a sweet friend or something like that…_

"Hey! Celebrities, can we get a move on?" Gippal asked shoving off from the wall he leaned against. All eyes were on him as he walked away from the group. Nooj and Baralai had already left before Gippal Tidus noticed, and soon Shuyin had pushed off from his tree and trailed listlessly after the group.

"He isn't that friendly at all," Rikku pouted and glared at Shuyin's back. She could excuse the other boys since they didn't know them, but Shuyin knew them!

"He gets like that the only reason he came out tonight is because he lost a bet with Gippal," Tidus tried to explain. Now let's go! There's a new club that just opened tonight!" He was practically jumping with excitement.

"Yes! Someone who isn't a party pooper!" Rikku shot a look at Paine who just cocked an eyebrow before following the all-male group that went before.

"Come on Yuna," Tidus grinned and grabbed her hand. He then too shot off after the group leaving Rikku alone for a little bit. "Darn it they always leave me behind!" Rikku cried out before shooting off after them.

The club Celsius stood on the boardwalk along with the rest of the clubs, but it towered over the area and looked like an old spiffy airship that had just landed. Tidus wasn't too sure it wasn't an old airship that was renovated and turned into a club.

"Wow, is that the new club?" Yuna asked. Her bi-colored eyes widened at the size of it. It was much bigger than the dingy little thing the priests of Yevon had given them to travel in.

"Yep, there was a huge review on it. Gippal and Baralai brought it over for Shuyin and I to see," Tidus grinned.

"Yeah, they were praising it so I had Baralai look it over and he thought was should check it out, so if it blows ass blame him," Gippal jerked his thumb towards a silver haired man, who was trying to start up a conversation with the three stoic members of the group. Rikku chuckled at his joke and clasped her hands behind her back when she noticed how long the line was to get into Celsius.

"Oh, wow I guess you're not the only one who read the review," Rikku joked. How are we ever going to get in now?" With another quick grin Tidus grabbed his older brother by his collar and dragged him towards the front. Gippal grinned at the rest of the group and those who new the twins very well smirked back.

"Now, watch and learn girlies. Those two are like fucking royalty in this city. Hell, they could even get into Sin and that place has tight ass security. No minors allowed," he explained.

"Sin?" Yuna asked.

"That place is dangerous," Baralai spoke up.

"Yeah, it's fucking brutal," Gippal agreed, "and so many people get busted there for being on drugs."

"Yes, it's quite distasteful," Nooj also finally spoke up. Yet, before Yuna or any of the girls could ask for more information Tidus came back still dragging his brother.

"Okay, we got in!" he grinned and let go of Shuyin's collar. The older boy dusted off his club clothes and went back to standing near the quiet ones. Paine lightly raised a hand and brushed off some dirt from Shuyin's shoulder before retracting her hands to her sides. But the movement caught Rikku's eyes and she couldn't help but tease the younger girl, only by a year though.

"Aww, Dr. P!" she called out, yet her words didn't go too far. Paine had given a look that promised much hurt and discomfort. "Uh yeah, let go guys!" and with that Rikku ran off dragging along Gippal who grabbed Baralai by the collar and Tidus who had been talking to Yuna and thus grabbed her hand, but that trail didn't end there. Upon trying to get away from Gippal, Baralai clutched onto Nooj and there went the whole group except for Shuyin and Paine.

"Odd," she bite out before walking after them. As her back was turned to him Shuyin gave her a strange look. _They're not the only ones who are odd_ he mused. During the whole time he had felt uncomfortable with the large group, mostly because of the females there and because Yuna reminded him of Lenne. Gods, his Lenne a woman he had loved so dearly dead because of some stupid drunk! Yet that was three years ago, even though the press made it seem sooner, and he was tired of burying himself in blitzball.

They were an interesting trio Yuna the shy determined one, Rikku the bubbly one, and finally Paine, the woman he had the _joy_ of sharing space with along with Nooj, the stoic one. None of them would seem to hang out upon normal circumstances, but they did. Well, maybe Paine's wasn't normal.

"Are you coming?" the ice queen turned to look at him, "I don't want to be sent out to get you." Her tone with biting, but Shuyin decided that would be better. He didn't know what he would do if she had been sweet and pleasant with him. At the moment he couldn't handle that.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he replied in the same tone.

Inside of Celsius it was dark and the neon lights would flash at random points it seemed, and around the middle there was a huge dance area. The place had lived up to its reviews and at that moment Gippal was enjoying some of the views Celsius had to offer.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me here," Baralai sighed downing his drink. I never fit into these places."

"It's because you lived in Bevelle for about fourteen fucking years, but you always get drunker than any of us and we have to take you sorry ass back home to you dad," Gippal leaned back as he admired a backside of a waitress. Plus the only one who can out drink you and stay semi-sober is Nooj here!" The Al Bhed then proceeded to slap his friend on the back.

"Noojie-Woojie!"

Nooj's eyes widened and he turned to see his biggest admirer/girlfriend. Once again she was flocked by her lackeys the "fat one" and the "ridiculously tall one" as Gippal had nicely dubbed them, but he had to agree those were fitting names.

"Hello," Nooj greeted and his girlfriend promptly sat on his lap and began a conversation with him that didn't pertain to either Baralai or Gippal so they ignored her.

"I wonder if she's lonely," Baralai sighed.

"Who?" Gippal perked up ready for a dance partner.

"The quiet girl from our group," he replied. Gippal gave his good friend a look that said 'what the hell?' and returned to checking out more dancer partners. His eyes traveled to the only other Al Bhed in the group, whom was bouncing to the beat while trying to the "Tidus' girl" and "Quiet one" to dance with her.

"I'll be right back 'Lai. I think I've just found a dance partner," he grinned and set his drink down. Swaggering towards her, Gippal waited until the girl noticed him.

"Oh, hi! You want to dance?" she asked still bopping to the beat.

"Yeah," was Gippal's only reply, before twirling her off somewhere on the dance floor. Paine sighed for the fiftieth time that night wondering why she had agreed to go.

"Hey Paine I'm going to go dance, okay?" Yuna checked in with her personal bodyguard before heading into the sea of bodies. She had seen Tidus and Shuyin disappear within it and part of her wished to dance with the former. Soon though she felt like she couldn't breath because of all the bodies that were pressed against her own. Clenching her hands into fists she shot through the crowd and ran into a broad chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuna mumbled.

"No need it isn't every day I get bumped into by such a woman of beauty," a cultured voice replied. Looking up she stared in the face of a blue haired man. "Hello, I'm Seymour and you are?" he asked holding out a huge hand. _He must be part something else_ Yuna wondered.

"I'm Yun-" she began, but was cut off by Tidus.

"Hey shove off Guado!" he snarled at the man.

"Oh, Tidus I didn't know she was your girl. How terribly sorry I am," Seymour bowed mockingly his voice was sarcastic. Yuna then felt very uncomfortable at that moment and it didn't help that people kept bumping into her.

"Yeah right, why don't you go back to were you came from Seymour?" Shuyin entered the group and he looked pissed. Soon after Shuyin's appearance Gippal and Rikku had twirled into the group, but the moment Gippal had caught sight of the blue haired man he stopped and glared at him.

"Ah, Gippal so nice to see you," Seymour smiled tauntingly.

"Fuck off you piece of shit!" Gippal hissed, and after his outburst it wasn't long till everyone was near the group. A drunken Baralai had moved through the crowed and started to chuckle, and finally an intrigued Paine had slipped through to join them.

"My, my, my what lack of manners you have," Seymour said as if appalled.

"I don't give a flying fuck about manners, and what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there polluting more of that fucking Bevelle's ideas," Gippal snapped. Yuna felt her body go cold and her eyes went to search Tidus'. He looked uncomfortable as Gippal continued to rag on Bevelle, but fortunately Paine moved in and smacked the Al Bhed.

"Calm down and watch what you're talking about," she snapped. A for a few moments Gippal's eyes widened but soon they reverted to narrow slits and he stalked off. Seymour soon left the circle as well.

"Well, this was a blowout," Tidus sighed placing a friendly arm around Yuna's shoulders. Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Baralai slurred trying to swing an arm over Gippal's shoulder but missing each time he raised it. The male Al Bhed cursed under his breath about "Damn stupid drunks" and the grabbed Baralai's arm placing it on his shoulder.

"Well, we have to drop off this alcoholic and then we can go," Gippal replied dragging the drunken Baralai away from them. Soon he returned with out the white haired boy and was back to grinning. "Nooj and LeBlanc decided they would take him off of our hands," he grinned.

----

A/N: Kind of short, but hey next chapter We'll have more fun out on the town! Yay! To someone how did you know that was my secret pairing in which I love? Thank you for the four reviews, and if I misspelled anyone's name please tell me I'll fix it!

More reviews quicker updates my darlings.

**Next Chapter**: Night on the town more characters, drama, and romantic situation pop up!


End file.
